


Soccer to Assassin

by MonologueNote



Category: Assassination Classroom, Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonologueNote/pseuds/MonologueNote
Summary: After the death of his grandmother, Hiura had been emotionally distant. And now, he has been adopted by his aunt's ex-husband.Starting his 3rd year at Kunugigaoka Junior High School at Class 3-E, his life turns around once again. From being a soccer player, he has now turned into an assassin. And he had made one discovery as well... His bloodlust was as intense as Nagisa's.With the help of Class 3-E and his cousin, Nagisa Shiota, he slowly started to heal. However, will he have the courage to face his past he has been trying to avoid?
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Hiura Kirina/Kozoumaru Sasuke, Isogai Yuuma/Hiura Kirina, Isogai Yuuma/Hiura Kirina/Maehara Hiroto, Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto, Maehara Hiroto/Hiura Kirina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Hiura's POV:  
  
  
**

"You get it now? You'll never be hurt in this family." The agent kindly said as he looked at me, the adoption papers neatly stacked on the table.

I desperately tried to avoid his gaze. They were just fake compassion and care. He must've said these words to thousands of children he helped in getting adopted.

**Adopted... Orphan...**

That's what I am now.

After my grandmother died three weeks ago, some people from the government picked me up from my home and brought me to Tokyo.

At first, I thought I'd end up at some random orphanage. However, it turns out I'd get adopted immediately.

And that person who adopted me was the ex-husband of my mother's older sister.

"I can't have Hiromi adopting you, Kirina. She might end up hurting you... I know she's your aunt and last living relative, but I can't have her hurting you." He explained in a hushed voice. I figured that he didn't want her ending up in jail because of her harsh temper and her unspeakable actions towards my cousin, that's why he's keeping his voice down.

I could only give a small nod.

Maybe... Just maybe... My new life here would heal this loneliness in my heart.

After grandma died, I stopped going out of the house. I felt so alone. My parents were gone. My grandmother was gone.

Asuto, Mansaku and the rest of Inakuni soccer team tried to cheer me up, telling me that I wasn't alone and that they were there for me. However, it wasn't the same. Their words of comfort never reached my heart.

"So... What school do you want to enroll in? I heard that you were previously enrolled in Raimon Junior High for a while. Do you want me to enroll you there?" He asked, smiling kindly at me.

I shook my head, much to his surprise. "No... I don't want to go anywhere that has a history with hissatsu soccer... Especially with teams that I used to play against."

"Why not? You're going to be surrounded by people you know." My uncle, now my adoptive father, said.

I looked at him with eyes that was filled with desperation and sadness. "I want to start a new life... I want to leave everything in my past... That includes soccer."

He sighed before nodding. "I'm going to enroll you in Kunugigaoka Junior High School then... That way Nagisa will be able to look after you as well. He's happy there." He said as he smiled at me. "I hope you'd be as well."

I tried my best to return the smile. I really did. 

However, I can't find myself smiling like how I used to do.

I was trapped in this never ending darkness.

**I was alone.**

**And I'll always be alone.**

No one can save me.

.

.

.

.

Little did I know, that was all going to change...

And my life was going to make another huge turn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Asuto's POV:  
  
**

I tightly clutched the handle of the bag that was filled with random sweets that Hiura loved. Mansaku was in charge of the sushi while the others were bringing some other things that can help in cheering up Hiura... Even for a little bit. 

I haven't seen him for a long while now but I understand what he felt. Maybe his pain is greater than what I felt. 

All of us knew that we just had to be there for him, making sure he eats and takes care of himself properly.

"Hiura, we're here!" Mansaku said as he took out his spare keys from his pocket. 

I lost the first spare key that Hiura gave me, so only Mansaku has a copy now. 

Opening the door of Hiura's house, something felt off. It looked like it has been empty for a while now, with the thin layer of dust collecting on the tables and furniture. 

"Hiura?" Mansaku called out. However, there was no response from our blue haired best friend. 

"Maybe he went somewhere?" I told Mansaku 

"There are no other places for him to stay, Asuto. The hotels were all fully booked." Mansaku said as he looked around "Even then, he wouldn't leave this place for so long." 

"Excuse me," A man said as he entered the room.

Mansaku and I both frowned "Who are you?" 

"I should be asking you the same question. I am Takeshi Ryousuke. The agent that will be handling the house until the current owner will turn of age." 

"You know Hiura!" I said in surprise

"That I do. Who are you to him?" Takeshi asked, and I knew he was a bit suspicious of us, just like what we are to him right now. 

"I'm Inamori Asuto and this is Mansaku Yuuichirou. We are Hiura's best friends. Can we ask where he is?" I asked, hoping the man would answer us. 

"Oh, so you're the Inamori and Mansaku that Hiura-kun is speaking fondly of." He said with a soft smile "Hiura-kun has been taken into custody by the government for a while before the ex-husband of his last living relative adopted him. Though he was adopted by him, Hiura-kun has requested to keep his name as it is. Don't fret, children. Hiura-kun is safe. However, his current emotional state is questionable right now." Takeshi sighed 

"Where is he? Can we see him?" Mansaku asked, and I could sense the desperation in his voice. 

"I'm afraid not. He's already in Tokyo for two weeks now. He's refusing to contact anyone besides his adoptive father. However, this stage is normal for someone who recently lost their family. Just keep on trying to text him and when he realizes that he isn't really alone, he'll come around." Takeshi explained. 

"But Tokyo is so far away!" I said but only got a smile from Takeshi. 

"If I remember correctly, you lived in a manor in Tokyo for a while right? There will always be a place for you to come back to if you need to go there. But for now, please understand Hiura-kun's emotional state." 

If only it was that easy....

Hiura, we hope we'll see each other soon.

* * *

  
**Hiura's POV:**   
  


My uncle... Wait... My adoptive father has been working on my transfer papers to Kunugigaoka Junior High School. 

I recall him saying that Nagisa is there.

"Are you sure you want to continue to Class E?" The student council president, Asano Gakushuu-san, said with an unreadable expression on his face. "Judging with your grades from your previous school and your result from your entrance exams, it could land you to either class A or B." 

I blinked. Was this school one of those rumored schools that separates the students according to their academic performances?

"If you stay at class A, I can guarantee that you'll do even better with your studies. Class E are students that doesn't have anything better to do in their lives." Asano-san said, and this made me angry. 

"With all due respect, I have chosen to be placed in Class E for a reason. My cousin is there and I want to be with him for the rest of the school year." I said sternly, but kept my irritation hidden from him.

"Your cousin? Ah. It says here that you're related to Nagisa Shiota." Asano-san said as he went through my files once again. "But... I wonder. What would people say, that a former student from the prestigious Raimon Junior High being transferred to Kunugigaoka Junior High School's worst class? I hope none of of them would be so... Disappointed." He smirked. "You are, after all, internationally famous due to winning the Football Frontier and FFI last year." 

"Unlike my teammates, I tended to stay in the sidelines to avoid attracting unwanted attention. People tend to pass by me without even realizing who I am. And I am happy for it. I am attending Class E." I said, staring straight at Asano-san's eyes. 

His eyes reminded me of Haizaki-kun and Hiroto-san's eyes. The cruelty in it was fierce. However, both Hiroto-san and Haizaki-kun was 10x kinder than he was.

"Alright. On one condition." Asano-san smirked at me.

I frowned, but stayed silent as I waited for him to continue.

"You will cease all contacts you have with your previous teammates. Both Inakuni Raimon and Inazuma Japan."

I stood there, shocked at what he had said. 

"After all, since you chose to be in Class E, I don't want a rumor to start that a famous person, despite his good grades, was placed in Class E. That'll be a bad reputation for Kunugigaoka Junior High School." Asano-san smirked at me.

"But they have nothing to do with this-" I argued back, feeling all sorts of emotions flood through me. 

"I just agreed that you'll be placed in Class E. Keep your end of the deal and things wouldn't be so... heavy for you."

"When that rumor starts, you won't be just hurting anyone in this school. You'd be hurting your friends as well. You wouldn't like that... Would you?" 

Clenching my fists tightly, I glared at him before taking a deep breath. 

I would have to protect Asuto and the others. Even if it means to shut them out from my life.

"All right... I understand."


	3. Chapter 3

**Nagisa's POV**

We were in the middle of Koro-sensei's cram class when Karasuma-sensei asked him to go out for a while. 

Naturally, all of us would be confused. What was it about?

It was rare for Karasuma-sensei to ask Koro-sensei to step out of the classroom. 

"You think Karasuma-sensei has a plan to kill him?" Sugino whispered to us

I could only shake my head. 

Our class had random attempts of assassination at random times, to the point it doesn't surprise us anymore.

But sometimes we were curious on how Karasuma-sensei does his assassination attempts.

It was moments after when Koro-sensei and Karasuma-sensei went inside the classroom.

"Um... Well, we have a new classmate that will be joining us for the rest of the school year! I know that you're rather familiar with him, Nagisa-kun." Koro-sensei said as both teachers glanced at me. And I'm sure everyone's eyes were directed to me as well. 

Someone I'm familiar with? Was it someone from the higher ranked classes? I'm not really in the mood to be bullied by them or have this class insulted by them everyday.

Karasuma-sensei looked at the open door and gave a small nod. 

My eyes widened when I realized who it was. 

The person standing in front of us was my dearest cousin that I couldn't see for so long due to my mother. 

But why was he here? Wasn't he at Raimon? 

And more importantly... Why the End Class...?

I saw him take a bow before looking at us "Good morning. I'm Hiura Kirina. I'm from Inakunijima."

"Inakunijima? Wasn't that an island very far from here?" 

"But it does sound kind of familiar," 

I noticed the sudden fear in Hiura's reaction before Koro-sensei suddenly clapped his hands. 

"Now now, everyone. We have to continue our study period. Hiura-kun, you can sit beside Karma-kun." 

I saw Hiura giving him a soft smile before catching my stare.

That's when I saw it. 

The intense emotions that he was hiding behind his soft smile. 

I'll have to ask him about it later. 

But for now, I should focus on my studies. 

I knew that Karma-kun would take care of him.

But I can't shake this feeling that's nagging me behind my mind.

* * *

**Hiura's POV**

I quietly made my way at the back, sitting at the empty desk next to Karma. 

I could feel both Karma and Nagisa's intense gazes on me before Nagisa went back to his work. 

Having a weird octopus like teacher shocked me when Karasuma-sensei told me about it. And seeing him in person made it even weirder. 

Then again... Playing hissatsu soccer isn't something that can be considered normal as well. It's not everyday you see someone shooting soccer balls covered with flames or have something appearing at your back to block the ball.

Wait... I should really start forgetting about my history with soccer. 

If I can protect everyone from Inazuma Japan and Inakuni, I would do everything I could. Even if it means I won't talk to them, ever.

But what bothered me was the class' mission. We were supposed to kill Koro-sensei? To save earth? 

Didn't we just do that with Orion last year? 

At least Orion wasn't having plans in blowing up the planet. 

I looked at Koro-sensei. 

He was helping everyone with their studies. 

...it wasn't long before a lot of notebooks were placed in front of me followed by 

"These are the notes for all of the topics your classmates had taken in every subject."

Was he really a target to kill?

* * *

**Karma's POV**

I stared at Hiura-kun as he was lost in his trail of thought.

Something was definitely bothering him.

The last time I saw him was during first year and Nagisa-kun introduced me to him. Apparently, he was visiting along with his grandmother. 

The next time I saw him was on the television. Playing soccer... No wait... Hissatsu soccer. 

They were even crazy enough to have Japan's top school as their first opponent. 

Then the FFI... A lot of unspeakable things happened during the games. And I'm sure there were a lot more things happened off court. 

The annoying thing about Hiura-kun was he was as secretive as Nagisa-kun.

I wonder if any of our classmates could ever find out who he really is. 

Hmm~~ 

This would be fun. I wonder what their reactions would be if they find out they're classmates with someone from Inazuma Japan ~

Then that's when it hit me. 

Why is Hiura-kun here? Did he fail his entrance exams? 

That couldn't be. He was among the top students back at Inakuni Jr. High! He shouldn't be in this class. 

What the hell is going on here?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiura's POV**

"So! How was it like in Inakunijima?" A girl with green hair asked me, if I recall correctly, her name is Kayano. 

...But its hard to memorize people's names if they suddenly crowd your desk, introduce themselves at the same time, then bombard you with questions. 

I looked at Karma, silently asking for help. All he gave me was an amused grin. 

Turning back to the green haired girl, I gave her a small smile before replying. "It's really nice. Since the island is small, there isn't much people there. Its more peaceful compared to Tokyo." 

"I'm jealous!" She responded "Tokyo is so busy!" 

"But how do you know Nagisa?" An orange haired guy asked, Maehara was it?

"He's my cousin. Our moms are siblings." I answered and smiled a bit more widely when I saw Nagisa approaching my desk.

"But... I feel like I have seen you before. I just can't remember where and when." A navy blue haired boy named Sugino said. 

I felt my whole body tense at that, my mind was reeling and I couldn't think of anything to say. 

I wasn't that good in lying. Nosaka-kun even had to make me say what I needed to tell everyone about his "Can't have his head being hit or he won't be able to play anymore" condition over and over again until I could manage to say it normally.

"..ura? Hiura? Are you okay?" Nagisa-kun asked me, even Karma had a slightly concerned look on his face 

"Oh... Um... Yeah." I said softly before standing up. "I just need some air." 

I quietly excused myself

**Nagisa's POV**

"Man, that cousin of yours is really weird. One moment he's friendly the next moment he's not." Terasaka grumbled as soon as Hiura left the room. 

"He's usually not like that..." I said softly, but I'm sure everyone heard me. "He's really friendly, and would usually help anyone who needs it. I don't know what happened to make him so... distant."

"Something happened to his grandmother." Karasuma-sensei said as he entered the room, a tight frown on his face. "She died weeks ago."

My eyes widened in disbelief. Baa-chan is the only living relative Hiura had on his father's side, and she was the one who took care of Hiura since he was young.

"So something did happen," Karma said, an unreadable expression on his face. "But he's not the type to let his grades drop so badly. Why is he in the End Class? His grades should land him in A class. Also... Why Kunugigaoka?"

Everyone was confused. 

What does Karma mean with the last question?

"Nagisa's father adopted Hiura. Hiura was supposed to be transferred to the orphanage after his grandmother's death." Karasuma-sensei said in a soft and somehow distant voice. So papa adopted him? "Hiura doesn't have any living relatives except one. Nagisa's mother."

Our eyes widened as we understood the situation. 

"So that's why... but why did Karma say 'Why Kunugigaoka'? Is he supposed to be somewhere else and not in this school?" Isogai asked 

"I cannot disclose anymore information. I had said more than enough." Karasuma-sensei said before looking at all of us "But he chose End Class to be with Nagisa," He said as he gave us a soft smile. "Hiura. All you had to do was to tell them. Make them understand."

Hiura gently opened the door and looked at us before looking down again. "I'm sorry for suddenly walking out."

Maehara grinned and wrapped his arm around him "Don't sweat it man! You had your reasons! Besides, we should be apologizing to you as well. We got too carried away with our questions without considering anything."

And for the first time today, we all saw him give us a true smile. 

"Nufufufufu~ Hiura-kun," Korosensei said as he patted Hiura's head "You might be going through something bad right now, but you have a family here. A family that won't leave you no matter what."

I smiled at Korosensei's words, it was true.

Even if we are the End Class, we are still a family. No matter what happens.

We all stared at our exam results. 

We didn't manage to reach our target. Being in the top 50. 

Even Korosensei was facing his back at us, stating that he was too ashamed to look at us. 

That is... Until Karma threw his knife at him. 

"You sure? You won't be able to see us try to kill you if you won't look at us." Karma said with a smirk as he placed a few papers on Korosensei's table. 

All of us looked in disbelief. 

Karma had grades that ranges from 98 to 100! 

"Changing a few questions isn't going to stop me." Karma smiled at Korosensei. "My grades were good already, but you really went the extra mile. That's why I could handle the questions even after they changed the scope. However, I'm staying here. Assassination is way more fun that going back to my old class. Right, Hiura?"

Karma unrolled the papers that he was holding at his other hand and placed it on the table as well. It was Hiura's test papers... with 100 as the highest and 96 as the lowest. 

We all turned to my cousin who was still sitting at his seat, but was smiling at us brightly. 

"I think I prefer being able to throw knives at Korosensei during class rather than sitting and writing notes all day long." Hiura grinned. 

Karma always reminds me why I love this class...

...Why I'm proud to be part of this class. 


End file.
